


Love at Furst Sight

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Furry, M/M, Oneshot, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Kiku goes to a furry convention and meets the man he will spend the rest of his life with.





	Love at Furst Sight

It was the furst day of Big Fuck Off FurCon, and Kiku had never been more excited. It wasn’t his furst con, but it was certainly the largest he’d been to. For three whole days, he had the opportunity to walk around with thousands of people (mostly gay white men) and show off his $3,000 fursuit. He shoved his legs into a pair of bigger legs, zipped up his bodysuit, donned his cartoonishly large head and struggled for 20 minutes to put his paws on. Finally, he was ready. He left his hotel room and headed for the con.   
As he waded through an ocean of fake ears and questionable content, his excitement could barely be contained. There were too many cute fursuiters to count. It was overwhelming. He cried tears of joy, but nobody could tell because of his giant, dead-eyed suit head. Then he spotted a particularly epic fursuiter. It was some sort of cow or bison with a big-ass cowboy hat and a massive bulgie wulgie. The cow thing noticed him and ran up to greet him, breaking 3 people’s arms in the process.   
“Howdy, my name’s Big Bucko the Bison owo,” said Big Bucko the Bison owo. He held out his fake hoof for a hand(paw? hoof?)shake.   
“Hi,” Kiku said. He tried to shake Big Bucko the Bison owo’s hoof, but neither of them could really use their thumbs or bend their fingers properly so it was more like a sideways hi-five.   
“You look really cute ;3. Can I haz snugglez owo?” Big Bucko the Bison owo said. Before Kiku could wonder how he pronounced :3 out loud, Big Bucko the Bison owo locked him into a rib-shattering bear hug. Kiku coughed up a little blood but it was ok since nobody could see.  
“T-thanks you too.”   
“So what breed are you owo?”  
“I’m a white wolf god thing. Like from Okami.”  
“Well, you can o-kum-in-mi owo. Lets murr owo.”  
Kiku started to sweat. Well he was already sweating before but now he was sweating twice as hard. “Uh, I don-“  
“Cum on, it’ll be super smexy owo. Besides, there’s no cool activities for a few hours owo.”  
“This… this isn’t a murrsuit, sorry.”  
“What ówò?”  
“Like, there’s no zipper or anything. I don’t really do that sort of stuff.”  
Big Bucko the Bison owo went silent for a moment. His suit’s follow-me eyes stared deep into Kiku’s soul. He couldn’t tell if it was cute or unsettling, but he blushed nonetheless.   
“Well, ur still cute :3. We can still hang out, right?” said Big Bucko the Bison owo.  
“Yeah ok.”  
“Thank you ^w^! Oh by the way you can call me Alfred because Big Bucko the Bison owo is a pain in the ass to type owo.”  
“Yeah ok.”  
As the pair of furry degenerates started to make their way through the con, Kiku started to feel funny. His heart was hammering, he was even sweatier than before, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Was this…?  
“A-alfred-kun…” he said.  
“OwO?”  
“I-I feel sort of… f-funny…” His breathing got heavy. He figited around a bit.  
“Whatdoyamean :3?”  
“T-this is so… hot…” he panted.   
“Hehe ur so hot ;3. Wanna yiff owo?”  
“No, I mean I think I’m having heat stroke please help.”  
“What’s heat stroke ówò?”  
Before he could explain, Kiku passed out. Then he fucking died. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but somebody somewhere might enjoy this so I posted it anyways.


End file.
